Love?
by SlayTheLiving
Summary: So I am sick? How do you treat this 'Love'" rated M for later chapters. NemuXIchigo
1. Ichigo

What's with the lack of Ichi/Nemu? Their like the best couple! No flames damn it, I'm not good a this stuff

* * *

Things did not go as planned, not at all every since the assualt on the soul socitey every one was asking him about the intruders. What hell is with this one, this one with the orange hair, where the hell did his powers come from!? Mayuri sat in a dim room and looked on to a small screen he had paused the video of Ichigo's fight. He looked on, his eyes unfocused all his thoughts were locked in his mindtrying to understand how a substitute Soul reaper could wield such great power. No this Ichigo must be using something but what? _I must know! I must have this power._

"Nemu!" He yelled as his fist met the desk.

"Yes" Nemu's soft voice picred the thick air.

"Find this Ichigo, run surveillance on him" His attention was focused at the orange hair on screen.

"I understand, shoul-" Her quite yet stern voiced followed a gasp as she was cut off.

"How can you sit there! Go!" Mayuri hit the desk once more.

Nemu turned and left the room, walking through the white corridors she tried to recall what the orange hairs name. _He spoke to a few Captain's and told that Rukia his address if she needed him......Ichigo! _She let a small grace her lips as she was content thinking of the soul reaper, it was unusual to find the violet haired Lieutenant walking down the halls smiling.

* * *

Nemu walked up to the sliding doors gently peeling back the wood to reveal the stone still Ninjas wearing their clad black uniforms, they bowed to the girl before looking up waiting for her request of them.

"Inform your Captain that I request a audience" She quietly spoke.

The Ninja gave a bow before running off. Nemu silently sat in the middle of the room staring at the 2nd Division logo plastered on the wall lit by the candle under it. She flinched when someone tapped her shoulder and ushered her into a small room witch see could only guess was the Captain's chamber.

"Rather rare that a Lieutenant of the research Division shows up here." Soi Fon's voice boomedbehind Nemu.

"A surveillance team is requested at the house of Ichigo Ku-" Her quiet voice cut short by Soi Fon's lager one.

"What does that pig Mayuri want this for" Nemu scowled "Fine, I guess you couldn't say? They will meet you st the gate" Soi Fon flicked her wrist, signaling for Nemu to leave.

Nemu bowed slightly before walking out the room and stepping into the bright summer day. Sighing she walked down the paths to the gate to the world of the living, walking the maze like paths letting her mind wonder. She thought back to the time of the attack rembering of the Quincy she met. _I wonder if this Ichigo is the same way? _Her mind shot back to reality as she saw the Surveillance team waiting at the the entrance to the world of the living. She walked past them and headed to the gate the followed close behind. The large doors were Unseeble due to the fierce white light pouring through, Nemu screwed her eyes shut and stepped forward each step seemed to heighten the white color to her already pale skin.

* * *

_Indeed the other Soul reapers were right the world of the living is a strange place_. Nemu quickly pushed these thoughts away as she lept across the bulidings keeping a eye out for the group of Ninjas she sent ahead to recon to place. She lept gracefully onto a clinic andlooked around.

"LT." Nemu mentally flinched, turning to see the jet black men.

She simply stared waiting to hear what he had to say "Mama this the address, we set up some stuff and located the VIP" The man whisperd.

"How long till the equimpent is set up?" She said in a matched tone.

He glanced behind his shoulder "5" he turned back.

Nemu jumped onto a neighboring buildingbefore staring up at the sky. She heard rushed foot steps behindher followed by a gasp. She turned around to see a Ninja wide eyed, and on his shoulder sat the hand of her VIP. She flinched _What the hell?_

"Hi, I told you guys if you needed me just ask" She watched his smile fade to a scowl, "but these aren't normal dudes huh?" He voice become angered

She stopped short of asking him what a 'dude' was and thought a handshake was better, she nodded to the Ninja to finish his work. As he ran off she focused on boy in front of her,his bright hair, searching eyes, clenched fists. _Its strange he looks so cute angry _her thoughts led to a slight tingle of heat in her face. She slowly rose her hand toward his waiting from him to take it, when his skin met hers this in turn made her blush a little more

"Nemu Kurotsuchi, 12 Division Research and development unit" She voice broke a she tried not to focus on the contact _What is this dysfunction?_

"Ichigo, so whats with these people" He looked around pointing to a few Ninja.

"Um w-we are scouting" She answerd _I should seek out a medic this lack of speech is........foolish._

"Oh?.....why at my house?" Ichigo didn't like her answer, but then again the Soul society could be weird.

"Just one of many places......we must take leave now s-so bye" She sprinted off noting the strange look on his face.

_So bye? This problem is altering my speech._Nemu called the group to a halt with the intent to receive medical care. She ushered the team leader forward and asked about the equipment, he gave her a small laptop with video of the house. She told them to go back to the gate, she grabbed a medic as they ran off to the gate.

"Nothing" The medic stood and packed his things

"That'swrong, I felt Flu like symptons, my stomach felt weird, my face was hot, my motor skills were failing" She grabbed the thick black cloth that made up the Ninja uniform.

"Negative mama your fine I'm giving you a green light, may I evac?" She sighed

"Go" She watched sprint away

She sat in the dark her face lit by the moonlight she she leaned back, her thoughts leading to the young soul reaper. She shook her head in a vain attempt to shake the mental image of the orange haired boy,no nothing she thought of blocked out him. Her heart raced as she whispered his name, the feeling of warm water washing over her body as her lips moved

"Ichigo"


	2. Love?

Nemu sat cross legged on her bed staring at the labtop in her lap. The screen showed the image of the aburn haired soul reaper, Mayurai gave her orders to watch him 24/7. She held true to her word, she hsdn't slept in four days and to simply put it she was tired. So far she listed all food he ate and the drinks he drank and so far it wasn't anything that envoked the power of god. Nemu did however learn new things from the world of the living, and her days without sleep were made worth it, in her opion, because at least she saw Ichigo we she found herself strangley attraced to. She piled up her notes in her arms and grabbed the labtop she set upo the large colletion of notes but this when she saw it.......the record button. Nemu rarley got mad but it took a lot more than she took to just sigh, she walked trying to blance the labtop and walk at the same time. She only crashed once she got into Mayurai's chamber, she rushed to pick them up as she knew Mayurai was giving her a dirty look. She handed him the notes witch he looked over, she stood silent as he rolled hi head toward her and sighed.

"What is it!? you still have video to watch!" He thrusted a finger toward the labtop.

"Well......theres a record button" Nemu prestend him the labtop a pointed at the button.

Nemu recived a face full of coumpter, "SO!" the vemon in voice dripped off his tounge.

"I was thinking that we could record it, and watch it later" Though her voice held no emotiton she was scared.

"You whore! you want to skip on this, it's an order!" He slapped her across her face.

Nemu sat up and cradled her face "I'm sorry, i'm am however poor in combat" Her voice was just above a whisper.

"Indeed........fine don't make a habit of this, whore" He pushed her away.

Nemu stumbled to the exit and bowed she shoved aside the door and stumbled down the bleach white halls. She quickly found the door that led to her room, she slumped onto her bed a let sleep wash over her body her eyes closing opening a few times as the she felt her face sting.

* * *

Nemu soon found herself staring to the white of a celing that she was sure wasn't hers. She did however feel very warm and caught in clutchs of something what was wierder was that she didn't move even when she felt the bed move. She was closed her eyes and was caught off gaurd as someone stradled her, her eyes shot open as her emreld eyes flickerd widly and she turned a deep shade of red.

"Ichigo?" Nemu was greeted with a simle from the red head, "w-what are you doin-" She gasped

Her body fell into abyss of unspoken pleasure as Ichigo's lip every so lightly touched hers. As he pulled away she tried to form words and was only met with another deeper kiss. His hands lightly pulling on her soul reaper uniform, she watched him pull it off and blushed. She felt the cold tingle her breasts and watched as Ichigo took off his t-shrit, he took her shaky hand and pressed it agianst his chest. He leaned into her face utterd her name it such a slow fashion that it made a wave of cold rush through her. As her eyes glimmerd she saw that simle she was falling in love with, he simply luaghed his face still only mere inches from hers. Nemu slowly leaned foward and pressed her lips onto hers, his tounge being introduced into her mouth made Nemu whimper. She squrmied under his kiss a she felt his hand crepp up her slikly pale thighs, he broke the kiss but hoverd close to her face, she stared up at him. Nemu gasped as she felt his fingers enter and proceed in the rythm of in and out, she felt them inside her and a fire burning in her stomach even as he did for five,ten,fifteen minutes she felt the fire burn hotter, faster. She felt a intense pressure bulid in her womb as she moaned out his name, she felt his fingers pull out and they liqud burn her thighs. Nemu looked up at him blushing, panting, sweating as his face was still so close to hers. Ichigo laughed a bit a stuck his fingers in his mouth and smiled at the taste, he leaned closer till his lips touched hers and she tasted herself as he pulled away a trail of slavia and her come spanned across thier lips

"Nemu" He spoke gently.

"I-Ich..I-chigo" Nemu panted out.

* * *

Nemu eyes flutterd open as she sat up, she looked down at her thighs and noted the strange liquid. Nemu wipped up the sticky liquid and played with in her fingers she had a dumb look on her face. _I must have some sickness, this has never happened before._ Nemu swung off the bed and put on her shoes before taking off for the Division's cilinc, she walked into the room and asked for a doctor.

Nemu was starting get anger, the entire time she sat in the cilinc the doctor just laughed. She sat on the bed telling all her symptons the female doctor would simle.

"Nemu, theres nothing wrong with you" The lady giggled and walked to the exit.

"I'm not" Nemu whispered to herself.

"Well you are love sick" The doctor leaned agianst the door.

"So I am sick? How do treat this 'Love'?" Nemu had a demanding tone.

"God! I wish I knew" The doctor laughed and walked away.

With a sigh Nemu kicked off the bed and walked out trying not be so pissed._ Doctors were to give you straight anwsesr, she says I am and I am not sick_? Nemu walked to Mayurai's room trying to sort out the doctors words. She pushed aside the door and sat in the chair across from the bathtub, she watched her captain bath each night per his request. He would stare at her and ask what she wanted but if she left he'd be be even more pissed.

"Nemu?" He glanced toward the daydreaming girl.

He looked away waiting for a response......sigh. Once more he looked at her, even he had to confess that she was sexy, hell he made her that way. Then agian she was so foolish, distant, a plain dumb when it came to everyday life. Very quickly he'd find himself hating his creation yes he failed even if he created life she wasn't good at anything he wasn't. When he made her so many pepole welcomed him, what for? He had made a human robot, he used the term 'daughter' very loosely even when Nemu had once told him she liked it, even more reason not to. At first he was content on just killing Nemu but then agian having a person loyal no matter what was useful. She never laughed, cried, simled, etc. least not around him the only friend she every seemed to have was Yachiru. They would talk, no Yachiru would talk, but the only thing Nemu seemed to like was that blasted Women's assocation. So much so she held Yachiru's orders as if they were Mayurais, even if i was just getting candy. But at times he'd seen Nemu asking simple questions to Yachiru who'd just smile and anwser, Yachiru was the only person she'd so some affection witch came in the form Yachiru braiding Nemu's hair. Mayurai really hated the pinked haired brat Yachiru but said brat was the President of the Women's assocation, that ment that Nemu was vice witch was useful for getting banned items.

"Nemu?" She had better anwser "N-E-M-U!?" That got her attetion, or maybe it was the bar of soap he threw in her face?

"Im sorry sir" _She better be._

"What were you thinking about?" not that he cared.

"I-I was thinking about.....a-about......" Mayurai raised and eyebrow to her tone.

"What!" He wanted know, since when did she sound....so....sad?

"Iwannagototheworldoftheliving!" Nemu brusted out then winced waiting for his hand.

She was met with a very confused Mayuri "Wha..what?" if Nemu laughed she would be on the ground by now.

"I-I wanna go the world of the living" She made a poor attmptent to recover her voice.

"What could you hope to attian in that world?" He played with a bar of soap, weighing wether he sould throw this one too.

"I wish study I-Ichigo....The subisute soul reaper" He tighted his hold on the soap.

"Don't waste of time we have video" Her head hung low.

"Yes, but we still don't know anything" He threw the soap, he hated it when he was wrong.

"We have the stealth force you dimwit" _Not that Soi-Fon likes me_

Nemu outwardly showed no emotiton yet inside she had a clashing battle. Mayuri used to her everything her....God, but now this Ichigo haunts her thoughts , her dreams, her soul.

"Two weeks" Mayurai mumbled looking for more soap.

"Um..um okay" It took more will than she thought to dance

"Two thats it, we have more work here to do" He didn't like the idea but what the hell.

Nemu made her way to the exit "Nemu?" She glanced back at her captian "Yes sir?"

"Hand me the damn soap"


End file.
